Oil, natural gas, water, or other wells can be likened to sophisticated high pressure, high temperature factories. Well and reservoir management often requires a system-level approach with direct knowledge of the processes and their outcomes for the most effectively optimized production. Geochemical modeling capabilities are fairly advanced, but applications to field problems remain challenging due to limited availability of relevant and timely field data and the scale dependence of parameters. Current approaches often only allow snapshots of the outcomes and, not being continuous, can only guess at the processes. This causes inefficient remediation efforts that are sometimes even destructive.